


Why does the universe hate us so much?

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Nyssara prompt - Nyssa has never danced in the rain before, nor has she ever kissed in the rain, so Sara drags her out to do so. Even though it's pouring rain, Nyssa has never been happier than that exact moment, having Sara back in her arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this prompt sitting in my messages for a few months now, and after finding it yesterday, I felt like it just had to be written. Enjoy!

Sara hung upside down off of the bottom of a king-sized hotel bed, absentmindedly twirling a knife through her fingers as she stared blankly at the tv, which was currently tuned into the Discovery Channel. “Ugh.” She groaned, dropping the knife on the carpet with a soft thud before pulling herself onto the bed and turning so that she could lay on her back next to Nyssa, who had up until then, been reading a book silently.

“Why does the universe hate us so damn much?” She asked with a pout.

Nyssa turned the page of her book and leaned over to kiss Sara on the top of her head. “I am sorry that our weekend getaway was spoiled by weather Habibti. I had been looking forward to it quite a bit myself.

Sara sighed and rolled out of the bed before walking over to the sliding glass doors that took up an entire wall of their suite and throwing open the curtains. Rain drops slid lazily down the glass as the blonde looked out at the dark and gloomy landscape that was supposed to be their warm and sunny tropical escape.

“I just wanted to fall asleep on the beach, listening to the sounds of the ocean. We’ve been protecting Star City from scumbags for three years without ever taking a day off. That has got to add up to at least _one_ afternoon of lounging on the sand and doing absolutely nothing.”

Nyssa set down her book and stood up before wrapping her arms lightly around Sara’s waist from behind. “I know Beloved, it is a rather unfortunate set of circumstances, but the storm should pass by tomorrow morning. We can spend all of tomorrow sleeping on the beach if that is what you wish.”

Sara rested her forehead on the cool glass of the door for a second before turning around and leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss Nyssa. “Okay fine, but what do we do in the meantime? If I have to sit through one more episode of _Mythbusters_ we may have to buy this place a new tv.”

“I am afraid there is very little that we can do other than what we were already doing.” Nyssa said softly.

Sara looked around the room, suddenly deep in thought. Her gaze made it once again to the outside of their room and she smiled, an idea starting to form in her head. The blonde reached for Nyssa’s wrist and slid open one of the doors.

Nyssa looked down in confusion. “What…?”

Sara shushed her and tugged the woman out into the rain.

“Sara, we are going to get wet, what on Earth are you doing?”

“Do you not remember the conversation that we had about this a few months ago?”

Nyssa scrunched her nose and tried to make sense of Sara’s question. After a moment, she was flooded with understanding. “Ah yes, the one where I said that dancing and kissing in the rain looked miserable and you pouted because you thought it would be fun.” The brunette responded, wiping rain water from her eyes.

“That’s the one.” Sara said as she put her hands on Nyssa’s hips and pulled their now soaking bodies so that they were touching.

Nyssa shook her head and brought her arms up to rest around Sara’s neck. “I believed that we decided that this was never going to happen.” She said, as the started to sway to the beat of a silent song.

“Yeah well, you also said that it was supposed to be sunny this week, so…..”

Nyssa rolled her eyes and leaned forward and captured Sara’s lips in hers, leaving the rest of the sentence unspoken. She had long ago discovered that her happiness was linked to Sara’s and decided to do whatever she needed to do to make Sara happy. Even if it meant that she had to slow dance in the middle of a rainstorm, which, in all honesty, was actually much more fun that she would have thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you did, please to leave me a comment and a kudos. If you want to see more from me, you can leave me a prompt either here or on my tumblr http://rosewilliams1736.tumblr.com/ Also, feel free to stop by my blog and just say hi.
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> ~RoseWilliams15


End file.
